A crazy Princess and Pauper
by ZanyAnimeGirl
Summary: SEX (now that I have your attention) Rinto and Len are the competitive heirs to their fathers successful company. Rin and Lenka are a toy makers children. Rinto wants a break, so does Rin. Hello Plot device! (RinXLen LenkaXRinto)
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, yes a very long time ago, lived a family Nobel and old, who's children were very close...

"Len! If you don't hurry up this means I'll win by default!" A young blonde boy yelled up the stairs to her older sister.

"I'm right here! And no way you'll be winning, Rinto!" A boy the same age and hight appeared hurrying down the stair case. The two were the same in every possible physical way, except for their hair style. Awhile Len allowed his hair to be messily set and to grow long enough to pull into a small ponytail, Rinto cut his about and inch lower than the nape of his neck and pulled his bangs to the side with four white bobby pins.

"Lucky for today. C'mon, Mother and Father are awaiting our arrival for breakfast!" Len winked at their butler, who nodded back.

That butler happened to be Paul, Paul was in charge of "keeping score" between the twins. The two belonged to a very rich company that specialized in entertainment and their mafia war strength, a weird combo right? Kagamine corporation was a very big name known all over the world, and the one to be beaten. Naturally this would mean many want it to fall, so mafia. This being the case their father had made their raising a competition for who would inherit the company, the loser would end up as the Vice President, which meant their would not be some giant let down at the end their competition. Rinto and Len had been raised as the best of friends, with their competitive ability they often ended up in fights, but at the end of the day the two blondes could never hate eachother.

"Begin today's scoring Paul!" Rinto followed close behind Len towards the dining hall.

Entering the hall there was a table big enough to fit about sixteen people with only a man and woman sitting at the end of the table.

"Good morning, Len, Rinto." The lady said wiping her mouth.

"Good morning, Mother!" The twins said in unison.

Their father nodded in aknolagement, the blondes waved back and sat down. Len decided on banana pancakes with milk, Rinto had a small bowl of cereal with two cut up oranges and milk. Lately Len had been trying to get taller than Rinto, Rinto would not let that happen.

Their father Leon decided to speak this morning, "Len, Rinto. In addition to your training I believe you've both been lacking in your thinking ahead strategy." Both frowned a bit knowing it was true, but dared not to interrupt, "Today, you are going to travel into town and purchase a game set I have reserved at a local game store, there will be majong, gô, and chess, you may add on any good strategy games you see at the store. From today on these games will be added to your competition. That is all."

Rinto and Len looked at each other and smirked, one thought occurring, 'You are so going down!'

On the way to town...

"I for one am very glad Father decided to add these games to our game." Len said.

Rinto smiled back, "Yeah, it'll be ten times more easy to beat you every day."

"Oh please, your all bark." Len leaned back and smirked.

Rinto would have retorted but the driver called that they were there. "We're here boys!"

Both bounced out, Len looking at the other games, Rinto going to the counter to check their order.

"I'm here to pick up a big order for 'Kagamine'." Rinto was staring at Len out of the corner of his eyes.

"Certainly," spoke a young female voice that made Rinto turn, "I'll get it right awa-"

Rinto and this new girl stared at eachothe, scanning eachother. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a big white bow on her head, bobby pins keeping her bangs out of her eyes (just like his), but what really got his were her eyes... Cerulean... Rinto didn't know anyone with his color eyes. Even Len had azure eyes, a shade darker.

Both burst into a small blush, "So..."

"Oh yes the order!" She crouched down to get a big box.

"I'm Rinto, Rinto Kagamine." He was slightly looking away.

The female blonde popped back up with the box on the counter, "Rin Kagene*, pleased to meet you!"

Rinto shook her hand, "Aren't you a little young to work here?"

"Yeah my sister and I are competing for who inherits the family business, so I took and extra shift!" Rin said proudly.

"Wow my brother and I are the same! I wish our competition wasn't so intense though, you must have it easy." Rinto sighed.

Rin gave a questioning look, "Excuse me? Is it really that hard to be Mr. Manners? 'Ello poppet, care for a spot of tea?'"

"Oh and-"

The song popipo began playing, Rinto quickly snapped his phone open.

"Yeah Len?...yeah...so...ok I can do 15 minuets. fine...get me some orange gummies then...ok see you there." The phone closed.

"Brother?"

"No idea how hard my life is..." He sighed.

"One week!" Rin snapped.

"Excuse me?" Rinto leaned back.

"In one week we should swap!" Rin ran to the back and got a bottle, "grow your hair with this, and come back again tomorrow so we can learn about each others lives!"

"What!? Wait I can't jus-"

"Ah so you admit my life is harder?" Rin leaned in.

Rinto, being the over competitive guy he is, "Aww helz naw! You are on Princess!

Every day for the next week they two met up and planned, they got long distance walkie talkies from the store Rinto was to work at, and Rin took quickly too all the manners Rinto taught her.

By the end of the week they had mastered their 'mirror' image.

Rin learned of Rintos twin brother, Len. How he was competitive, weaker emotionally, stronger physically, and sneaky. How they only addressed their parents as mother and father, seemed odd to Rin, but she didn't question it.

Rinto learned how Rin had an older sister, Lenka, it turned out had a strong attitude and was stubborn, both a strong and week point. Rin's father had hand made many toys and his mother made the sweets sold there. Rinto loved the idea of such a happy together family.

The day of the swap...

"Bad news, Rin. Father has called for a ball to be held for the companies 21st anniversary!" Rinto sat down at their usual cafe, he would always pay.

"So? That's part of your life, and I being better can handle it!" Rin said confidently, then grabbed the cookie in front of her.

Rinto sighed, "You sure?"

"Definitely!" Rin gave a thumbs up, "You ready?"

Rinto held up a bag and smiled, Rin did the same.

After a quick change...

"Wow, I look like you!" Rin was dressed in Rinto's white dress shirt, some reddish black slacks, a vest lined in gold fabric that matched the pants, and a big white bow tie with a large cerulean gem in the center. "Now just a little off the bottom..." Rin snipped her hair to look like Rinto's was last week.

"Nice, how do I look?" Rinto had a gold shirt and yellow hoodie that said '50%' mirrored on both sides of the hoodie! and some regular flare jeans.

"Sweet! Here ya go!" Rin brushed his hair out and placed her bow on his head. "Perfect, like looking in a mirror"

"Call me tonight then." Rinto held up his walkie talkie.

"Got it!" Rin held up hers leaving.

And on, and on it gooooooeeeessssss...

well... Yeah... Umm...

my first vocaloid fic...

woohoo!

ZAG out!


	2. Chapter 2 Begin the show!

Let's do this right! The butler starts the show!

We shall start with Rin...

Rin had just arrived back at Rinto's home.

"Where have you been, brother?" A blonde boy slid down from the top of the stairs banner.

'Len... Wow... If Rinto was hot this boy is a god!' I scanned him quickly just to size him up. Hot messy hair, small ponytail, an identical outfit to mine except with a deep crimson ruby at the center of his bow tie.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Len pulled out a pocket mirror.

"No, and I've been... Out." Rin said, UNSUSPICIOUSLY!

Len looked at her skeptically, "Out? Out where?"

"Just... A walk." Rin began walking up the stairs, "Why?"

"No reason, you just seem... Distant latey, something going on?"

"Not at all!" Rin replied a bit defensively.

"I think-" Len was cut off by a bell.

Paul the butler walked in an announced, "Masters Rinto and Len, it is time for your daily game hour."

Paul led them to a room much like a parler, with a table and a cart with tea time supplies on it. The game layed out on the table top was 'War', actually this is one of my favorites! The game is a mixture of chess and capture the flag. Very fun! (Actual fun game)

'Unfortunately for you Len, I've been playing these games since I was two, sorry' Rin thought setting up her red pieces.

About 5 min later...

Len had his head in his hands looking down at the board, 'How!? Rinto's never been any better than me at strategy! Why am I losing so horribly!'

Rin gave a small laugh, "Is this your flag?" She said setting her spy on it.

"...yes." Len face desked.

"Master Rinto earns 15 points for today." Paul said.

"Hahaha! It looks like I'm the winner, beat ya fair and square!" Rin said finishing off her cake.

"Rematch! We can play... Umm... That!" Len fished twister out of the shelves of games.

"You are soooo on!" Rin yelled back.

After about 20 min later...

Len had his face nearly up against Rin's chest, and Rin was shaking. Len had to move his hand forward but Rin couldn't handel the closeness, Len won.

"10 points to Master Len." Paul tapped that into a little device he always had with him.

"Yes! Totally beat you!" Len jumped up and down.

"Only by a hair!" Rin shot back pouting.

"Oh well it looks like i'm the winner, beat ya fair and square!" Len said mockingly.

Rin just stuck out her younger in reply.

"If I may interrupt, I believe it is dinner time." Paul cut in.

They began following Paul into the dinning room and Rin began to overthink.

'Oh no, Rinto said he had extreme parents! What do I do? And who calls their pops Father anymore!?' Rin began shifting her gaze around, landing on Len to keep calm. 'Wow, Rinto sure is lucky to have such a cute shots brother... I wish Lenka was more like him...'

Len noticed Rin's staring soon after she began, he started staring back thinking she wanted a staring contest. 'Darn, I never knew Rinto was so good at games like that! Gotta be more careful- hey, since when do Rinto's eyes...sparkle? like that? Whatever, just because he beat me in the first game doesn't mean he'll win again!'

They arrived in the dining hall and Len immediately went first, "Good evening Father!"

Rin shocked herself out of her thoughts, "How might you be doing this fine afternoon, Father?"

Their Father Leon simply nodded as a response, their mother Lily clapped twice and people carrying trays came out of the kitchen.

Rin looked down at their meals, she'd gotten orange roasted chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and a glass of orange juice. Len had a salisbury steak, green beans, and what appeared to be a banana smoothie. It looked better than what Rin ate normally, so she picked up her utensils at the same time as her 'brother' and carefully dug in.

'Wow~! It's like an explosion of happiness in my mouth! I can't believe Rinto eats like this everyday! Lucky!' Rin made sure none of it was showing as she slowly (as possible) ate her chicken.

After dinner desert was simple, orange sherbet for her, and a banana split for Len.

Exiting the dinner table and going up to her room she found a note on her door, "_Your bath has been drawn for your after dinner soak Master Rinto. ~Ann_"

'Bath? Sweet! I could use a soak.' Rin ran right into the bathroom quickly stripping down a relaxing into the bubble filled bath. 'Just what I needed...'

Rin sat down and immediately began to relax,'Ok, now this is nice! Len seems nice, but he and Rinto have been compeating since they were born. They must really want to inherit their dad's business, what was is again? Music and hospitals... Or something... Either way Len stole my line after I beat him! Bet that winner declaration will become a regular thing no-'

"Rinto can I borrow some hair conditioner?" Len barged through the door in nothing but a towel.

Rin squealed in surprise, luckily there were enough bubbles to his her...physique.

"Whoa, since when do you squeak like that?" Len casually replied walking closer.

"None of your business." Rin looked around and grabbed the conditioner, "Just take it and go!"

"Ok, ok no need to get all defensive, night! See ya tomarrow!" Len yelled as he left Rinto's bathroom.

'Crisis averted. Guess I need to learn to lock my doors next...' Rin sighed and continued her soak.

I'll take you any day! After all, we're nobles, higher than the middle class...

* * *

Sooo?

should I write Rinto's POV too?

originally this was only gonna be Rins half, but Rinto might appear again durring a call or parptay or something idk.

lemme know down b-low!

ZAG OUT!


End file.
